


Беги, Мисси

by avvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s09e02 The Witch's Familiar, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 альтернативных финала серии 9.02 и 1 возможный финал</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беги, Мисси

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Doctor & Master 2016.

**Альтернативный финал сцены доставания Клары из далека.  
Что было бы, если бы Мисси не поняла со второго раза?**

— Беги, Мисси!  
— Она своего рода подарок тебе. Враг в друге… Друг во враге… Каждый из нас гибрид.  
— Я сказал! Беги!  
— Бежишь всегда только ты. Не я. С твоей самой первой инкарнации ты только и делаешь, что бежишь, Доктор. Бежишь и бежишь. Хоть раз наберись смелости…  
— Я же тебе сказал!..  
— …и посмотри на себя.  
— Беги!  
— Сколько тебе уже? Две тысячи? Все меняются и всё меняется. За две тысячи даже твои обезьяны изобрели телевиденье, а ты…  
— Мисси…  
— …не меняешься. Как был трусом, который только и может бежать, так и остался.  
— Мисси, я же тебе сказал… Клара?!  
— Сейчас же! Дай! Мне! Сюда! Эту чёртову пушку, Доктор!

**Альтернативный финал сцены любования Доктором и Кларой разрушающимся городом далеков.**

— Я вернусь за Мисси, это не займёт много времени, туда и обратно, пару секунд, нехорошо получилось… Да?  
— Ага… Пара секунд? Пушку, наверное, не надо с собой таскать туда-сюда. Дай мне её. Я подержу. А ты возвращайся с Мисси быстрей.

**Возможный в будущем финал.**

— Быстрее! Давай же! Ну давай же!  
— Доктор, ты меня удивил. Ты сначала пробирался двадцать миль пешком через канализацию далеков. Потом, рискуя жизнью, прошёл через тридцать восемь помещений с далеками. И под конец прожёг три метра стены из свинца, чтобы ко мне попасть…  
— Потом будем об этом рассуждать! Бежим отсюда! Что ты там расселась, Мисси?  
— Только знаешь что, Доктор?.. Я была неправа в своём предубеждении к Давросу. Можно сказать, что раньше я незаслуженно распространяла своё презрение к далекам на гения, их создавшего. Он умён, талантлив, жесток. Его разум, как бриллиант, сияет среди звёзд. У него отличное чувство юмора. У нас много общих тем для разговоров. Когда он рассуждает о пытках, его профиль становится более чётким, лицо немного заостряется, он становится почти красивым… Извини, Доктор, но теперь он мой друг. Прощай.


End file.
